


Day 18 : Humiliation

by NateCrossing



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Creampie, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Top Keith (Voltron), Trans Character, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans Male Lance (Voltron), Voyeurism, afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateCrossing/pseuds/NateCrossing
Summary: "Well?"Lance looked around them. There were still a few people in the hallway, but most seemed to be busy doing something else. Lance hesitated. But it didn't seem that Keith was budging. Mustering the courage to do this, Lance slowly lifted his shirt, letting Keith catch an eyeful. He knew his nipples were rock hard; they'd started poking through his large shirt about two hours ago.Lance couldn't even look at Keith to see his reaction, too busy watching the other people in the hallway to make sure they weren't looking his way. Which is why Keith's hand on his boob surprised him."You look at me and only me slut, do you understand."Lance had to hold back his moans. He nodded.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914637
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Day 18 : Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, Lance says he hates what Keith is making him do a bunch, but the knows that he could stop everything anytime, and that Keith would apologize. Also they're just friends who have like chemistry and reaaaally want to fuck lol, that's the context.
> 
> Also you're not supposed to wear ropes for that long, but you know.
> 
> I really like writing Lance as a bratty bottom lmaoo I feel like it fits him so well
> 
> +I do use afab language, so be careful if this is something that triggers you+

As most things did with Keith and Lance, it had started off with a bet. A dumb bet, too. But then again, they'd just about exhausted any bet doable. So they'd ended up betting on who would be the first to make Shiro take his shirt off. 

The fact that Keith had won was cheating, actually. After all, he still _lived_ with Shiro, and had had way more opportunities than Lance who only saw him on campus. But then again, Keith had reminded him that he'd accepted the bet, and that he should have realized earlier it wasn't fair. That was then that Lance realized Keith had used exactly the same logic he'd used a few bets earlier, and he'd been forced to accept his punishment. 

Honestly, lance wouldn't have been so reluctant if the punishment hadn't been... that bad. He just never liked not knowing what Keith would do, and just how far he'd go. Especially since the winner would get to humiliate the loser, in any way they wanted.

And every time Keith won, the punishments he came up with became sexual real fast. Not that Lance minded, of course. Keith had asked him beforehand each time, making sure he was 100% alright with everything he asked. But still, Lance felt apprehensive.

So, understandably, when Keith had met him in front of his apartment, all smirk and cockiness, Lance wasn't exactly ecstatic. Rolling his eyes, he waited, arms crossed.

"No point beating around the bush, I want you to call me every time you masturbate."

Lance furrowed his brows.

"That's it?"

Keith chuckled, and Lance should've known that that was a bad sign in and of itself.

"That's it."

Lance agreed, but he had a feeling that he would soon regret it.

-+-

The realization came about two days later. Lance had been feeling horny all day, but hadn't had any time to jerk off since he'd first had to go to class, then to work. Once out of work, he could feel that his underwear was getting wetter the closer he got home. And, just as he closed the door, he slipped his hand down his pants, hissing as his fingers made contact with his clit.

And then Keith's stupid face popped into his head. Lance outright groaned as he remembered their deal. He didn't _want_ to call Keith. He didn't _want_ to have him hear all the sounds he made as he touched himself. It was... It was _humiliating_.

Lance took his hand out of his pants, stopping the whine that threatened to spill out of his throat. If Keith wanted to play that game, Lance would win. After all, he could just not masturbate, and he'd never have to call Keith.

Yeah, Lance rationalized as he tried to ignore how already tightly wound up he was from barely touching his clit, he could do it.

-+-

Lance couldn't do it. Only about 48 hours had passed, and he couldn't do it. He'd keep getting horny at the slightest of things. He'd brush his nipple while showering, he'd cross his legs while eating breakfast, he'd wake up with the covers between his legs, pressing up against his clit, rubbing it with every movement. 

He just couldn't do it. This was how, after the third day of trying to keep himself in chastity, Lance reluctantly dialed Keith's number as he lay in his bed. The phone rang a few times, and each tone sent a shiver down Lance's body. He wondered how Keith would be. Would he be mocking? Or maybe he'd be touching himself as well? Or maybe he'd just listen silently. Lance had no idea.

The phone rang a total of four times, before Keith hung up. Lance looked at the screen in disbelief. That hadn't been part of the plan. 

Seconds later, Lance got a text from Keith.

_'Currently in a meeting. Wait tomorrow night.'_

This time, Lance did whine. Loudly. Crossing his legs to stop himself from reaching out. His body was on fire, the prospect of holding out from even touching himself until tomorrow night making him somewhat even more aroused. Keith had to have known what he was doing. He'd made Lance go in chastity for weeks, he knew how desperate he got. And how fast he got desperate.

Lance just hoped he wouldn't make him wait too much.

-+-

As soon as he was back home from work, Lance tossed his bag to a corner of his bedroom, and started stripping, discarding everything except for his panties. He usually wore boxers, but the piece of lingerie never failed to make him horny. The lack of cloth on his ass and the tight string that always seemed to get stuck in both his cheeks and pussy lips just felt fucking _good_ to him. 

Then, plopping onto his bed, he quickly called Keith, hoping - _praying_ that he'd pick up.

"Eager, sharpshooter?"

Lance huffed at the annoying voice.

"Shut up."

Not wanting to be bothered by him, Lance put his phone propped up on his pillow, on speaker. Then, once he was sure it wouldn't fall, Lance finally started touching himself. He knew he didn't need to, but he slowly started teasing himself, breathy gasps coming out of his mouth as he circled his breasts with his fingertips, for now avoiding his nipples. 

"Tell me what you're wearing."

Lance's legs closed on instinct at Keith's voice. He'd almost forgotten he was there.

"Just panties." Lance's answer was rushed, barely concentrating as the circles got smaller and smaller, now almost touching his nipples.

"Panties, huh? Never took you for much of a lingerie guy."

Lance rolled his eyes. 

Just as his fingers were about to touch his nipples, Lance moved them away, changing course so that they'd instead run down his stomach, to his cunt. He didn't plan on touching it for now, of course.

"I bet you're pretty pent up, huh? Did you get hard at work, slut?"

Lance moaned at the words. He'd once again forgotten Keith was there. He'd also forgotten that Keith didn't know he was trans. 

"No I didn't, asshole."

Keith chuckled. Lance's insults just weren't that convincing when he was breathing that heavily, clearly turned on. 

Lance finally gave into the temptation, and wrapped both hands around his tits, squeezing them and moving them around while rubbing his legs together. They were starting to get drenched, and he couldn't wait to fuck his fingers.

Then, once he was done playing with his chest, Lance started rubbing his nipples with both hands.

"You're so loud, sharpshooter, aren't you embarrassed?"

Lance moaned louder at Keith's light degradation, pinching his nipples.

Of course he was embarrassed, that was the whole point of this. 

"You haven't even touched yourself yet, have you? I bet you're a tease, just like in real life."

Lance chuckled as he remembered the half-finished blowjob he'd given Keith as part of a punishment. That had been a great day, seeing Keith try to hold himself together as Lance wrapped his pretty lips around his cock, struggling to hold in his moans as his movements got faster. Only for Lance to completely stop, never breaking eye contact as he pulled away, Keith's hard dick twitching as it got edged. A great day indeed. 

Lance slid his hands down his body, admiring the curves of it as he did.

"It feels like you're trying to drag this out. Are you enjoying this that much? Sounds like you're enjoying having me be there while you touch yourself, slut."

Lance huffed. He _didn't_ enjoy this. It was humiliating doing something so personal when Keith could hear everything. But still, Lance couldn't say it wasn't hot.

Lance quickly slipped two fingers inside of him, trying to, but failing miserably at holding back a groan from how easily they slipped in. And, as he started playing with his clit, two fingers rubbing circles on the nub, he knew he wouldn't last long.

Keith had gone quiet, but just knowing that he was there was making Lance horny. He knew he was listening to him pleasuring himself, fucking himself. It was humiliating, and he wanted more of it.

Lance came fast, legs closing down around his hands as his hips shot forward, orgasm coursing through his whole body in a flush of heat that clouded his vision. If he had moaned, he hadn't even realized it.

"Well. I bet the whole neighborhood heard you with how loud you were. That must have been quite the orgasm, huh? Remember to call me next time as well."

"Fuck you Keith."

Keith's laugh cut out as Lance ended the call, mortified as he realized what had just happened. It seemed that his horny mind had clouded just how embarrassing this whole thing had been. Sure, it had been hot as fuck. But so, so embarrassing. 

If Lance hadn't been red from cumming, he'd have been red from the shame.

Keith's winking emoji text did nothing to help.

-+-

It was the evening of the very next day that Lance called Keith up. If yesterday had been embarrassing, Lance was currently dying. 

It wasn't his fault that his T shot had been three days ago, and that that was exactly when he reached the peak of his horniness. It's just that Lance didn't like Keith knowing exactly when, and how frequently he jerked off.

Keith answered almost immediately, silent at first, waiting to see what Lance would say, if anything. Then, when a few seconds had passed, Lance heard Keith's laughter as his stomach curled. 

"Are you seriously jerking off again? Not even a day later? How pent up are you exactly, Lance?" The fake concern laced in Keith's voice annoyed Lance more than anything. 

"Fuck you."

Keith didn't answer, but Lance could _feel_ the smirk that was sure to be on his face. 

This time, Lance tried extra hard to keep silent. He wasted no time stroking his growth, every once in a while using his own slick as lube. Keith seemed to be playing the same game as well, staying quiet on the other end of the line. It even made Lance wonder if he was there.

Lance's body was on fire. His breathing was getting harder to control as he felt his orgasm nearing, fingers now moving furiously, wrist starting to cramp up. Not that he noticed, of course. He was too busy biting his lip, trying hard not to make any sound.

His other hand was clenched around his boob, holding it without much thought nor care as his lower stomach got tighter and tighter, body hot and breathing heavy.

"F... Fuck!"

Then, he was cumming. His whole body curled on himself as he threw his head back and his eyes closed, the pleasure of his orgasm bringing the relief he had hoped for. Only, he kept going, his movements now sloppy as he rubbed his growth up and down. 

"Are you still going? Didn't you just cum?"

Lance felt the shame wash over him as he realized that he definitely hadn't been quiet as he'd cum, and that Keith could probably hear just how sensitive and pent up he'd become. He didn't even think he could answer in the state he was in, unable to hold his moans in even though he _knew_ Keith was listening. His clit was way too sensitive, tender almost, shooting out tendrils of pleasure throughout his body with each touch, making him have to fight to hold his legs open.

Lance twisted his nipples, and cried out at how _good_ that felt. He almost wanted to ride something while playing with his chest.

"Fuck."

Getting up, he quickly went to his sex toys drawer, bringing out his favorite vibrator. He knew that would definitely make him cum. 

"Lance? What are you doing?"

"'M fucking myself."

The moan that Keith let out was downright indecent, and immediately went to Lance's groin. Sitting back up on his bed, Lance wasted no time putting the vibrator in him, making sure it was snug both in him and on his clit before turning it on. The toy spurred to life right against his G spot, almost making Lance lose his balance, his legs shaking under him. 

"Oh God- fuck... Jesus- fuck!"

He quickly wrapped both hands on his bedpost, holding it as the toy fucked him, merciless on his clit. Lance didn't even try to keep the moans in. He briefly wondered how Keith was reacting. He almost - almost - wanted to see how he'd react to seeing him like this, inner thighs shaking and drenched, vibrator spurring to life tightly against his overused clit all the while filling him, the plug-like shape inside him becoming too much as it vibrated.

Lance took a needed deep breath, slowly sinking down on the bed, sitting on his feet, trying to keep his legs spread. Then, he let go of the headboard to touch himself. More specifically, his chest; first grabbing both of his tits and playing with them before quickly attacking his nipples. They were standing hard and proud, cherry red clashing with his olive skin. 

Lance rubbed the length of his fingers on the small buds, tears pearling at the corner of his eyes from how good it all felt. 

"Are you gonna cum again, slut?"

Lance cried out, Keith's voice pushing over the edge. 

It was as if his whole body tightened at once, the hard-earned pleasure lasting too long, hard on the already pushed body. Lance collapsed on his bed, whining as the toy kept vibrating inside him.

He barely felt it inside him anymore, but even though his clit had numbed considerably, it was still too much.

"Not going for a third round, are we? I guess you do get satisfied after a while, huh? I bet I could satisfy you with my cock."

Lance bit his lips. Keith sounded close. It was clear he'd been jerking off to Lance. The thought made Lance hot once again.

"Are you sure? I'd like to see you try. I bet you can't even make me cum, _Keith_."

Keith inhaled sharply over the phone, before moaning. Lance smirked as he understood that Keith had just cum.

Once Keith had caught his breath - leaving Lance some time to turn off the vibrator - he added, "Don't ask for more than you can handle, sharpshooter." Lance smirked as he hung up on him.

"We'll see that."

-+-

The next day, it seemed Keith had something a little different in mind. At least, that's what Lance guessed as he got handed ropes.

"I want you to wear these under your clothes for the day. Then you'll have to show me you're wearing them by undressing in front of me, in public."

Two thoughts ran through Lance's head as Keith said that. Well, three if he was being honest.

The first was that he had no idea how to tie those ropes. Sure, he'd seen patterns online, and probably jerked off to porn like that. Didn't mean he knew how to do it.

The second was that Keith didn't know he was trans, and that it was starting to be a problem. He should really tell him.

And, the third, was that this whole plan was really fucking hot.

Seeing Lance's reaction, Keith hesitated. However, he didn't get to voice it as Lance spoke up first.

"I'm trans. You should know that." Keith's mouth opened in shock, but he quickly recovered.

"Oh. If you don't want to for the ropes that's alright."

Lance chuckled. "That's all you gotta say to say?" Keith shrugged, a smile slowly forming on his face as well.

"Fair I guess. Also, if you want me to wear them, you're gonna have to tie me up. I have no idea how to do it."

And, just like that, the switch had been flipped, and both men were back to being horny.

"Right now?" Lance licked his lips, more than answering Keith's question as he looked him up and down. 

"Then undress for me, Lance."

Lance took his time, first shimmying out of his pants, noting how hard Keith looked in his tight pants. He had opted for some regular black boxers today, but it didn't really matter. It seemed that every inch of skin Lance revealed was making Keith want him more. 

Lance's shirt went flying to the floor as he raised above his head, soon followed by his underwear. Exposed like this, Lance almost felt self-conscious. Or, at least, he would've if Keith hadn't been eating him up, eyes racking his body as he toyed with the black ropes in his hands.

"Well, tie me up then."

Keith didn't waste any time. Uncoiling the ropes as he walked to Lance, he quickly wrapped them around his neck first, slowly building the spine of the whole knot as he went lower and lower on the man's body. Then, Keith brought the two strands of rope up on Lance's crotch, not tight enough that it dug him, but enough so that it rested on Lance's clit comfortably.

Keith continued the knot, somehow both taking his time but working expertly. It was clear he'd done this before. He brought the rope under and down, slowly wrapping it around Lance's body, almost acting as a bra for his chest, squeezing his sides comfortably, snug on his crotch. 

Looking at his handy work, Keith licked his lips. His hand itched to touch Lance, run his hands over his body, but he refrained from it. Now wasn't the time. Besides, he didn't even know if he was allowed to.

Lance's coming out had caught him off-guard, and he was still recovering. 

Lance moved around a bit, stretching his arms, bending down lightly, making sure the ropes weren't too tight. The ropes hugged his body perfectly, tight around his breasts. He loved how it looked, even more how it felt.

"If..." Keith cleared his throat, his voice thick with arousal. "If you want, I can put the ropes around your... Uhm. It could be more pleasurable." 

Lance raised a brow in interest, gesturing at Keith to go on. Keith hesitated again, but something in Lance's eyes helped him make his mind up. Keith grabbed on to the ropes going down Lance's middle, pushing them apart slightly. 

When tying him up, Keith had tried not to touch Lance's body if he could avoid it. But now, he couldn't. Tracing his fingertips on Lance's hip, Keith reached the ropes resting around Lance's cunt. Slowly, he spread the skin, exposing his clit to the ropes, tightly resting them around it.

As he looked up at Lance, Keith found him red in the face. It seemed he hadn't expected Keith to touch him outright. It almost made Keith bold. But not enough.

He stood up.

"There. Now try walking."

Lance did, immediately understanding what Keith meant. His clit was stuck in between the ropes that rubbed between his legs with every step. It felt torturous. Good, but teasing all the same. And yet, Lance knew he would be dripping wet by the end of the day.

His eyes met Keith's, and both knew they were in for a treat.

-+-

Keith went about his day normally. Going to class, eating at the cafeteria, that sort of thing.

Of course, Lance and the situation under his clothes never left his mind. 

So, naturally, when Lance crossed him in the hallway, face completely red, Keith couldn't help his growing erection. The fact that they were both done with their classes did nothing to help.

Lance stopped in front of Keith, and that's when Keith noticed just how pent up he truly was. His breath was short, he was looking at Keith expectantly, arms crossed over his chest.

Keith raised a brow, trying to feign ignorance.

"Well?"

Lance looked around them. There were still a few people in the hallway, but most seemed to be busy doing something else. Lance hesitated. But it didn't seem that Keith was budging. Mustering the courage to do this, Lance slowly lifted his shirt, letting Keith catch an eyeful. He knew his nipples were rock hard; they'd started poking through his large shirt about two hours ago. 

Lance couldn't even look at Keith to see his reaction, too busy watching the other people in the hallway to make sure they weren't looking his way. Which is why Keith's hand on his boob surprised him. 

"You look at me and only me slut, do you understand." 

Lance had to hold back his moans. He nodded.

Slowly, Lance unbuttoned his pants. He didn't plan on lowering them outright, people would notice immediately. But he still had to show Keith the ropes. So, he opened up the front of his pants, barely lowering it enough so that Keith could see his clit. It had to have been red. Lance knew it was hard, the damned thing giving him torturous pleasure with every step. 

"Lower."

Lance's eyes widened at Keith's request. He was already exposed in this hallway, he didn't know if he could go further. It was humiliating all over again. 

He lowered his pants, the top of his ass starting to be visible to anyone behind him. Lance just hoped no one was looking.

"Lower, come on."

Lance's legs closed on their own, rubbing his growth more. This torture seemed to be the hottest thing to his horny mind. His pants reached his mid-thigh, his ass hoisted up as he held his pants up, making sure they wouldn't completely fall. He was still holding his shirt up with one hand, but Keith swatted it away. 

Taking his time, the other man pushed Lance's shirt under the ropes, holding it into place above his chest. Once he was done, Keith stepped back a few steps. 

"Turn around for me, show me your ass."

A shiver ran through Lance, but he obeyed. As he turned around, his first instinct was to cover his chest, but he held back. He knew Keith wanted him to be humiliated, and he would submit to it - to him.

His eyes raked the hallway, and he noticed with relief that almost everyone had left, leaving only one or two people that weren't looking his way at all. It almost made him hot knowing he was this exposed without anyone but Keith knowing. He did bring his hand up, unable to stop himself from cupping his boob.

Keith hadn't told him to turn around, and so he didn't, waiting for instructions.

"Lance. I'm only going to ask you once. I really want to fuck you, can I?"

Lance's brain short-circuited at the question. He couldn't see Keith's face, but he could imagine it all the same. If he hadn't already been dripping from the ropes, he would have been just from that.

"Right here?"

Keith's chuckle broke through the haze in Lance's mind.

"No, of course not. I'm not about to undress right here like you, slut. Turn around."

Lance did, urging himself to stay quiet when all he wanted to do was moan. Keith was looking at his body shamelessly, visibly hard in his pants. 

"We'll go right outside."

Lance nodded. He was still waiting for Keith to tell him to dress back up.

"Well? Are you going to stay like this when walking there? Is that what you want?"

Lance flushed, quickly pulling his pants back up and freeing his shirt from the ropes. Keith's smirk as he watched him hide his tied up body did nothing to help his state. 

-+-

The walk was short, but it still felt like hours to Lance. The ropes had become his worst enemy, although Keith was a strong contender. His shit-eating grin was nothing compared to the hand he had resting on the small of Lance's back. It was teasing, an ever present reminder that _he_ had the upper hand. He was holding the ropes, almost reeling Lance back every time he tried to walk faster. 

So, when they walked outside to the back of the school, near the parking lot, but behind enough walls that it was secretive, Lance couldn't wait anymore, understandably so. Unfortunately for him, Keith noticed.

"Well, get your hands against that wall and pull down your pants. I want you ready for me."

Lance wanted to argue, but he was already lowering his pants, exposing his ass not only to Keith, but also to the cold outside air. It was cheesy, but he wanted Keith to warm him up.

At first, Keith did nothing, making Lance wait. Which, considering how pent up he was, was annoying. Eventually, Lance turned back around, looking directly into Keith's eyes. He had a cheeky smirk playing on his lips, cock in hand as he watched Lance bending over. He was silent, stroking his dick to hardness.

"How 'bout that shirt?" Lance raised a brow, looking around quickly before deciding that it was safe enough to raise his shirt slightly.

Keith hummed, seemingly satisfied. 

"Still ok?"

Lance nodded, body electrified as he felt Keith's cock rubbing against his ass, the feeling diminished because of the ropes. Then, Keith moved the ropes hiding his cunt, slowly pulling them on Lance's cheeks. The cold air on Lance's exposed cunt felt weird, but it was quickly replaced with the warmth of Keith's cock as he first rubbed it against the folds of Lance's pussy, before pushing the tip in.

Lance's reaction was immediate, bringing his arm up to bite into his sleeve to keep himself from crying out. He'd been so sensitive the whole day, waiting for something, _anything_ , that Keith's cock fucking him already felt too much. And he had only pushed the tip in. 

Keith was taking his time. He apparently liked feeling just the head of his dick inside Lance, watching the man shake underneath him. He liked how much power he had over him.

"Well? Do it yourself, slut."

Lance did moan out loud that time, making Keith huff. It was like he _wanted_ to get caught. Then, Lance started moving. He bent over completely, making Keith's dick pop out of him. Keith waited, wanting to see what Lance had in mind.

Lance's hand shot out from under him, fingers wrapping around Keith's dick, stroking it a few times before guiding it towards Lance's entrance. Once it was positioned correctly, Lance sunk down onto Keith's length, taking his cock in one thrust. It was Keith's turn to hold in a moan.

Lance's movements were ruthless. Using the wall, he was literally pushing down onto Keith, fucking his cunt hard and fast, the sound of his ass smacking against Keith's skin probably too loud for what they were doing. But neither cared, nor noticed. 

Keith's cock inside him felt divine, and Lance knew that he no longer cared that they were in public. He almost thought it hot that someone could walk in on them at any moment.

Keith wasn't any better. It had been a while since his dick had been inside someone, and it felt like everything was way more sensitive than usual. Of course, that might have just been from the fact that they were in public. Or maybe because of how humiliating this all was for Lance. Or, maybe, just from the fact that this was _Lance_ he was fucking. 

Keith felt his orgasm building up way too fast, and decided to have some fun with Lance. He quickly grabbed Lance's waist, holding him into place so that he couldn't fuck himself on his dick anymore. Ignoring the whine that Lance let out, Keith let his hands ran up his body, unceremoniously groping his chest while pulling his body upwards. 

Lance's chest was soft, and Keith's cock was aching with how close it was to coming. Keith pinched Lance's nipples, torturing the other man. However, what Keith hadn't anticipated was for Lance's hips to buck, the thrust sending him over the edge. 

Immediately, he rammed his cock inside Lance, no longer caring about torturing the man, but desperately trying to save his orgasm that he knew already was ruined. His cock became too sensitive in seconds, even though his orgasm was still washing over him. It felt torturous. All in all, maybe Keith had deserved it. 

But then, when he tried to pull his oversensitive cock out of Lance, Lance continued fucking himself on him, hard, and fast, just as he had been doing.

This was enough to keep Keith's cock hard, but it was just all too much for him. His body was screaming at him to stop, but he was still so pent up from the ruin that he couldn't help but take the opportunity. 

Grabbing Lance's hips, Keith held him into place as he started ravaging his hole, thrusts rough and lacking in rhythm. All he wanted was to have a real orgasm, and he would use Lance thoroughly to achieve that. After all, Lance had made it clear that he wanted to Keith's fucktoy.

Lance could feel Keith's cum slowly leaking out of him and down his legs, but he didn't care anymore. He had tried to get Keith back for all the humiliation by fucking himself on his dick after he'd cum, but that too, had backfired. He couldn't say that he didn't like it however.

Knowing that Keith had already came in him once, and was about to do it again, all while his cum rolled down his legs? It was almost too much for him to handle. That mixed with the fact that he was naked and getting fucked in public didn't help his arousal.

All in all, it was no surprise when he felt his orgasm coming, the feeling of Keith's cock buried inside him with every thrust becoming overwhelming. 

It seemed Keith wasn't too far either, Lance decided, as his fingers suddenly dug into Lance's hipbones. That action alone brought Lance to the edge, and he knew Keith's furious thrusts would push him over it.

Or at least, he thought that that was what would happen. 

Keith stopped his thrusts, hard length filling Lance's cunt, unmoving. Keith's body was pressing Lance's up against the wall, restricting his movements almost entirely. He couldn't even wiggle his hips with how hard Keith's fingers were digging into his skin.

"If you want to cum, you'll have to earn it." Keith's voice was ragged, deeper than usual. It was clear that he was close too, more than eager to cum inside Lance's cunt. But he also needed to remind Lance who was in charge.

Moving his hands away, Keith pressed his lower body completely into Lance. Lance responded immediately, hips moving up and down on Keith's cock. Or at least, trying to. With how hard Keith was pressed up against him, Lance could barely move his hips, let alone fuck himself. The only thing the movement accomplished was moving Keith's cock inside, barely doing anything to Lance. 

Well, that was a lie. It definitely wasn't like getting pounded, but the feeling of Keith's cock, the whole length just, resting inside him, barely moving but still pressing against his G-spot. Lance knew he could cum like that. And so, he tried to move his hips as best as he could, sometimes getting overwhelmed by his nearing orgasm and stopping, cursing himself as he did, but quickly getting back right on the edge as he was earlier. 

Keith's hand once again wrapped around his breasts, protecting them for the coldness of the wall they had been pressed up against. His nipples were rock hard, Lance could tell, probably from his orgasm being so close - although the coldness of the wall probably did nothing to help. Keith didn't touch them, however, only grabbing and playing with his boobs. Lance guessed he didn't want to help him cum.

Lance resorted to push against Keith as hard as he could as well, each failed thrust sending a spark of pleasure shooting through his whole body. He was so close. He didn't think he'd ever been this close. He knew that any of the next 'thrusts' could do the trick, only he didn't know which one. 

"Holy- what the fuck is going on here?"

Lance's head shot up at the foreign voice. The guy was standing in front of them, clearly shocked, but also appreciating the sight of Lance getting absolutely ravaged. Thankfully, with how they were positioned, the guy couldn't see anything that would give Lance's transness away.

Lance felt his cheeks warm up as he met the random guy's gaze. He was still waiting for Keith to pull out, but it seemed that he was as stunned as him. 

Deciding to take charge, Lance tried pushing him away a bit with his hips, trying to signal that he should pull out of him and that they should get dressed back up. But of course - of course! - that small movement was what pushed him over the edge, his cunt closing down on Keith's thick cock, his whole body responding to the waves of pleasure, all the while being watched. 

And of course, Lance's walls closing down around Keith's cock was enough to make his dick explode, the throbbing around him pleasant enough to guide him through it, once again squirting cum inside Lance. 

Neither moved while they came, their bodies overwhelmed by everything that had happened. Lance did feel Keith squeezing his tits in a death grip as he came, probably trying not to fuck Lance's brains out in front of the stranger. The stranger who, Lance could tell, had thoroughly enjoyed the show, his hard cock visible through his tight jeans, the bulge leaving nothing up to the imagination.

"Well? You don't fucking know when to leave, huh?" 

Keith's voice was deep. Lance had never heard it like that, and it made a shiver go through his body. The guy reacted to it, too, his face flushing and mouth opening as he stuttered out an apology, quickly leaving. Lance would've chuckled if Keith hadn't thrust into him one last time before pulling out, hard, and full into his cunt, surprising him with how possessive it felt. 

As he pulled out, his hands left his chest, coming out from under his shirt. His cunt was still exposed, Keith's cum slowly seeping out now that Keith's dick wasn't there to stop it. Lance turned his head. Keith was smiling down at him, one of those tired smile that told Lance he'd enjoyed what they'd just done.

"Same place same time next time?"

Lance did chuckle at that, Keith's tone just so different from his words that he couldn't help but laugh. Especially considering the position they were in still. 

Yet, Lance couldn't help but agree with Keith. They definitely needed to do this again.


End file.
